Lodowy błękit
by mechalice
Summary: Sequel do "Zapachu mgły". Hard yaoi, SasuSui
1. Chapter 1

**Po prostu kontynuacja do fika „Zapach mgły" tylko, że w wersji SasuSui.  
Klimat bardziej opkowy niż mniej, ale no, nie zrażać się ;D To od czasu do czasu nie powinno nikomu zaszkodzić ;3  
Uwagi: przekleństwa, hard yaoi, niemieckie kolędy XD**

**

* * *

**

_Lodowy błękit_

I

Od czasu naszej nieplanowanej (a przynajmniej ja sam nigdy tak naprawdę nie planowałem pieprzenia się z Sasuke) nocy w hotelu zmieniło się bardzo mało. Nie, na serio – ani ja, ani on nie daliśmy po sobie poznać, że nasze kontakty przeszły na nieco inną płaszczyznę. W tym wypadku bardziej płaską, z poduszkami i prześcieradłem – tak właściwie bardziej podobną do łóżka.

Zachowanie Karin było takie samo jak zwykle – czyli idiotyczne, tylko Juugo, gdy czasem odrywał się od swoich niewątpliwie sielankowych zabaw ze zwierzątkami wszelkiej maści (im mniej wiem o takich rzeczach, tym lepiej dla mojego zdrowia psychicznego) łypał na nas z jakiegoś kącika. W sumie bardziej niż na mnie, łypał na Sasuke i to w taki sposób, jakby go nie tylko rozbierał z odzieży wierzchniej, ale przy okazji odkrywał jego wszystkie myśli.  
Gdyby się jeszcze okazało, że Juugo ma coś do Sasuke w TYM względzie, mógłbym sobie śmiało strzelić w łeb – w tym całym kółeczku Saskowej adoracji, tylko bym im zawadzał, jeśli chcieliby sobie zorganizować jakąś orgietkę.

Z rzeczy, które zmieniły się dość znacznie mogę wymienić działania zwiadowcze naszej drużyny – można je wręcz nazwać profesjonalnymi. Mniej bezsensownego pierdolenia, więcej ciężkiej roboty i wypruwania sobie żył.  
Bo nawet skoro dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie przebywa Itachi i jego partner (na którym mnie osobiście zależało dużo bardziej, niż na starszym z braci Uchihów) było niespecjalnie łatwe. Znaliśmy kierunek – fajnie – ale Akatsuki nie siedziało biernie w jednym miejscu i nie zażywało codziennie kąpieli słonecznych, tylko po to żebyśmy mogli sobie do nich przyjść i po krótkiej, kulturalnej rozmowie zabić ich i wziąć Samehadę.

Ale członkowie Akatsuki kąpieli słonecznych nie mogli zażywać także z powodu nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami zimy. Praktycznie z dnia na dzień wszystkie rude liście pospadały na błotnistą od często padającego deszczu ziemię i zostały przykryte śnieżną pierzynką.  
Im dalej mijały tygodnie, tym gorzej było – puchata pierzynka powiększyła swoje rozmiary gdzieś do wysokości moich kolan (a zapewniam, że kurduplowaty nie jestem – prawie 180 cm wzrostu to jest tak akurat) stwardniała, a na wszelkich ścieżkach miałem okazję stąpać po nagim lodzie! No ludzie, co z tego że te ścieżki, którymi zwykliśmy się przemieszczać, do najbardziej uczęszczanych nie należą, ale pasowałoby je chociaż tym piaskiem obsypać!

I tak pewnego dnia, który już bardziej zbliżał się do swojego końca, którego to powietrze osiągnęło zapewne jakąś rekordowo niską temperaturę (chociaż jak dla mnie wszystkie niskie temperatury są tymi wyjątkowo niskimi – ciało zrobione z wody w większej części niż organizm normalnego człowieka ma także swoje minusy), rozłożyliśmy obóz na jakimś zadupiu. Jak zawsze zresztą, w sumie to czemu nie moglibyśmy kiedyś rozłożyć namiotów w miejskim parku?

W szarawym świetle zmierzchu rozkładanie namiotów było zadaniem dziecinnie łatwym – a że było w nich w cholerę zimno, to już inna sprawa. Niewielką rekompensatą za możliwość przemrożenia we śnie był krajobraz. Przed nami na widnokręgu od ciemniejącego szybko nieba ostro odcinały się górskie wierzchołki – widok zaiste wspaniały, ale jednocześnie nieprzyjemny. Góry równają się wchodzeniu wyżej, co wiążę się z większym zimnem, czyli zapewne łażeniem w śniegu po pas…

Gdy już założyliśmy te wszystkie linki i powbijaliśmy śledzie w zmarzlinę leżącą na ziemi, bez zdziwienia zauważyłem, że Sasuke gdzieś się ulotnił. Ech, to chyba weszło mu w nawyk – ale jak dla mnie, to on się po prostu wymiguje od pracy.  
Bo chyba nie muszę wspominać, jak nam to utrudniło życie, skoro ani ja, ani Juugo, ani nawet ta cholerna Karin nie mamy ognistej natury chakry, a zapałki zamokły? Bye bye, ognisko w obozowisku!  
A pranie i tak zrobić musiałem – trudno, ostatecznie była moja kolej.

Przekonałem się wtedy, że powietrze w grudniową noc może trzeszczeć, może skrzypieć jak drzwi o zawiasach nieoliwionych przeszło sto lat. I że może od niego boleć nos – było takie jakieś gęste, lodowate i ostre, że wdychane powietrze kłuło mnie w nozdrza, a wydychane drażniło spierzchnięte usta. Gdy prześlizgiwało się przez uchylone wargi wyglądało jak całkiem sporych rozmiarów mlecznobiała chmurka.  
Stawy moich dłoni zamarzały, zaczerwieniona skóra szczypała, a buty od zbyt długiego stania w głębokim śniegu zaczynały przemakać. Przynajmniej nie pada, przynajmniej nie pada – myślałem, chcąc poprawić sobie humor, co udawało mi się raczej średnio.  
Ale w końcu już czyste i mokre skarpety zawisły na sznurku przymocowanym do dwóch z trzech namiotów.

Sasuke – jako osoba o uprzywilejowanej pozycji lidera – spał sam, Karin takoż, ale u niej uprzywilejowanie wynikało chyba z jej rażącego kretynizmu, a ja póki co dzieliłem miejsce noclegowe z Juugo. Póki co, bo ostatnio zdarzały mu się ataki również w nocy. Widocznie nie tylko na mnie mróz i zwiększona wysokość źle działała.

Dłonie śliskie od mydlin schowałem w środek kieszeni. Zgięcia palców kłuły mnie nawet jeśli pod nawałem swetrów, grubym płaszczem i specjalnie ocieplanym śpiworem wreszcie było ciepło.  
Z trudem zasnąłem, ale za to rankiem odkryłem coś, z czego zadowolony nie byłem. Bo te cholerne skarpety wcale a wcale nie wyschły i (co więcej!) wyschnąć nie zamierzały – zamarzły!

– Szlag by to! – krzyknąłem, łapiąc półtwardy materiał. Mogłem go zginać praktycznie jak tylko chciałem – materia nie sprzeciwiała się bardziej niż cienki drucik i trwała powyginana, tak jak ją zostawiłem. Pewnie gdyby te skarpety powisiały tam jeszcze trochę dłużej, to już w ogóle mógłbym je całe połamać i potem sobie składać takie bawełniane puzzle, cholera!

– Trzeba je było powiesić koło ogniska. Wtedy by wyschły – stwierdził Sasuke, którego głowa pojawiła się w rozpiętym wejściu do jego namiotu.  
Jego elokwencja jest zabójcza… O matuluuu! W tamtej chwili miałem tak wielką ochotę czymś rzucić w tę jego czarną łepetynę! Gdyby tylko ta skarpetka była o tę odrobinę twardsza…

– A chcesz wiedzieć, czemu tego nie zrobiłem, Sasuke? Powiem ci zagadkę, dobra? – wycedziłem – Czy drużyna ninjów, którzy niefortunnie nie posiadają zapałek i żaden z nich nie korzysta z elementu ognia jest w stanie rozpalić ognisko, jeśli wszystko dookoła jest skute lodem? I czy w takim razie Suigetsu mógł powiesić te skarpetki przy ognisku, które fizycznie nie istniało? Na odpowiedź masz trzydzieści sekund, żadnych kół ratunkowych, ale zapewniam, że nagroda nie przejdzie ci koło nosa – zacisnąłem pięści i usłyszałem jak materiał w moich dłoniach trzeszczy nieprzyjemnie. – Trafi w sam jego środek.

– Chyba że tak – I zniknął w środku.

Zatrzęsłem się z gniewu. Jak ten cham mógł powiedzieć „chyba że tak"?

– Sasuke, ty cholerny dupku! Może byś się w końcu zaczął interesować tym, co się wokół ciebie dzieje! – Pokryty śniegiem materiał namiotu stawiał opór, ale udało mi się znaleźć ekspres i dostać się do środka. Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałem Saskowi rozkwasić ten jego arystokratyczny nos! – Znikasz sobie, a my mamy za ciebie odwalać całą robotę? Chyba sobie, kurna, za dużo wyobrażasz!

Sasuke siedział w otoczeniu dwóch grubych koców i marszczył brwi. Sypki śnieg wpadł do środka razem ze mną.

– Nie wydzieraj się. Nie jestem głuchy, a przez ciebie chyba zaraz będę miał migrenę – pomasował skroń swoimi szczupłymi palcami. – I na pewno nie odwalasz całej roboty, Suigetsu. Nie ty latałeś po okolicznych wioskach przy minus dwudziestu i nie ty starałeś się dowiedzieć, jak można przejść przez góry.

– Ach, teraz wychodzi na to, że niby mówiłeś mi, że mam latać po jakichś wioskach? Nie mówiłeś, nie masz prawa mieć pretensji.

– Jesteś hipokrytą. Mógłbyś się chociaż trochę interesować, Suigetsu, i nie pamiętam, żebyś wspominał cokolwiek o braku zapałek.

Machnąłem ręką – oczywiście mówił prawdę. Ech, nawet niewiadomo z jakimi argumentami bym nie wyskoczył, rozmowa z Sasuke kończyła się zawsze w taki sposób, żeby pokazać, że to on ma rację. Wkurzał mnie, wkurzał mnie jak jasna cholera.

– Długo jeszcze będziemy leźć przez te góry? – zmieniłem temat. – Mam wrażenie, że niedługo to ja tutaj uświerknę.

– Nie, już niedługo – powiedział, wyciągając skądś mapę całą pokreśloną flamastrami. – Patrz, jesteśmy w tej okolicy – wziął moją rękę i poprowadził po papierze. Jak na kogoś o takiej bladej aparycji, rękę miał o wyjątkowo przyjemnej temperaturze. Ale może czułem tak tylko dlatego, że byłem przemarznięty. – A dolina, którą się przeprawimy jest niedaleko. O, w tym miejscu – Mój palec wbił się delikatnie w błyszczący arkusz.  
Szkoda tylko, że od miejsca, w którym się znajdowaliśmy do tej dolinki było jakieś pięć centymetrów. Pięć centymetrów! Ile to drogi? Chyba lata świetlne!

– Masz szorstką skórę – powiedział jeszcze, trzymając moją dłoń nad arkuszem. Jego ciemne oczy zatrzymały się na mojej twarzy. – I popękały ci usta.

– Może i tak – lekko zmieszany postanowiłem nie ponawiać już dyskusji; wysunąłem rękę z jego uścisku i wycofałem się na dwór, rzucając jeszcze coś w stylu: „Tym razem miałeś szczęście, Sasuke", lecz zrobiłem to na tyle cicho, żeby nie usłyszał słów zbyt wyraźnie.

Ale noclegi w namiocie nie czekały nas aż tak długo, jak pesymistycznie zakładałem.  
Złożyło się tak, że przechodziliśmy koło niewielkiej górskiej wioski. A skoro już byliśmy w pobliżu, należało dobrze wykorzystać ten fakt i kupić sobie coś ciepłego do żarcia. Podczas gdy my czekaliśmy na smakowicie pachnące dania w małej karczmie, Sasuke oczywiście wyszedł zasięgnąć języka.

– Dolina przez którą mieliśmy się przeprawić, została zasypana. Nie ma możliwości, żebyśmy mogli się tamtędy przejść aż do wiosny – Te rewelacje, które nam przyniósł sprawiły, że byłbym się zakrztusił ziemniakami.

– Wiosny? – jęknąłem, łapiąc Sasuke za ramiona i potrząsając nim. – Mamy tutaj zapuścić korzenie?

– Bez przesady, Suigetsu, pójdziemy na południe. Trochę nadłożymy drogi, ale nie będziemy czekać tylu miesięcy.

Wkurzony dźgnąłem mojego ogromnego kotleta widelcem – straciłem apetyt. Góry, cholera, góry i śnieg! Eony miną zanim nadejdzie wiosna i ta biała skorupa zniknie z podłoża…

– Ale wiecie co? – rzekł Sasuke chwilę później, popijając filiżankę tego co on nazywał kawą. Zawsze wsypywał trzy łyżeczki cukru i dodawał śmietanki. A ja jakoś nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak można coś takiego wypić i się nie skrzywić. Jeśli kawa ma być nazywana kawą, to koniecznie musi być czarna. – Droga na południe też jest zasypana, toteż na razie nie możemy się stąd ruszyć ani na krok. Dopiero po świętach mają ją poodśnieżać i wtedy kontynuujemy pościg za Akatsuki.

Potrzymał łyk kawy w ustach, pomyślał chwilę i wsypał kolejną czubatą łyżeczkę. Zamieszał i ponownie podjął wypowiedź:

– Zbliża się Gwiazdka i wszystkie pensjonaty na miejscu są już zajęte…

Sasuke uparł się mnie dobić dokumentnie. Święta pod namiotem, powieszę go na jakiejś leśnej choince, przysięgam!

– … ale szczęśliwie jedni goście, którzy zarezerwowali domek u pani Inoue nie dojechali i raczej już nie dojadą. I w związku z tym udało mi się go wytargować za pół ceny.

– Jesteś genialny, Sasuke! – wykrzyknęła Karin, machając widelcem w euforii. Kawałek okraszanej brokuły spadł na stolik obok mojej szklanki i ozdobił go niezbyt ładną plamą tłuszczu.

Sasuke-biznesmen.  
Odchyliłem się do tyłu, podziwiając interesujące belkowanie na suficie.  
Haaa… Może nie jest tak źle?

– Ojej, ojej – powiedziała starszawa pani o sympatycznych dołeczkach w policzkach. – Coś dużawo was.

– Tak jak wspominałem, ja i moi przyjaciele chcieliśmy spędzić święta w tej okolicy, ale niestety zapomnieliśmy zrobić rezerwacji. Rozumie pani, ten pośpiech, długa podróż i na śmierć zapomnieliśmy – powiedział Sasuke z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że Sasuke i uśmiech to dwa słowa, które wzajemnie się wykluczają. A jednak! Wisiał na jego twarzy i nie znikał – później powinienem mu powiedzieć, żeby jednak się nie uśmiechał. Nie miał wprawy i w najlepszym wypadku wyglądał jak prezenterka telezakupów. I to jego wytłumaczenie też było kiepskie (raczej ciężko byłoby nie dojrzeć niesionych przez nas mieczy), ale niech już będzie.

– Doskonale cię rozumiem, młodzieńcze. Stare próchno też kiedyś było młodym drzewkiem – roześmiała się kobieta i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo – Ale nie udekorowaliśmy wam tego domku, o choinkę będziecie musieli zatroszczyć się sami. Tylko bombki mogę wam pożyczyć, ale…

I ta pani nawijała w taki sposób przez niedługą drogę do domku, który wynajmowaliśmy. Nie uważałem zbytnio, ale coś tam jeszcze gadała o pierniku świątecznym, który koniecznie musimy spróbować upiec, bo ona ma znakomity przepis. Ha, ja nie zamierzam niczego piec – to ona ma ten świetny przepis, nie ja.

– Wszystkie składniki powinny być w kuchni – rzekła jeszcze, wciskając mi kartkę do ręki. – Jak już go zrobicie, nie zapomnijcie się pochwalić.

– Oczywiście, pani Inoue – teatralnie zaśmiał się Sasuke.

Potężne drewniane drzwi zatrzasnęły się za kobietą.

– Pochwalić i zapewne dać na spróbowanie – odwiązałem szalik i wpatrzyłem się w karteczkę. Kto normalny używa słowa „ingrediencje"? – Ale czy to nie jest wyzyskiwanie?

– Zamknij się już, Suigetsu – Karin rzuciła bagaż na środek korytarza i ściągnęła długie, ocieplane kozaki. – Trzeba się rozpakować i w ogóle.

– Ano trzeba – I poszedłem dalej.

Domek letniskowy to to nie był. Był tak duży jak normalny parterowy dom – oprócz korytarza, w którym jeszcze miotała się Karin, była kuchnia, trzy sypialnie i salon z kominkiem, którym zajął się Juugo. No i dość duża łazienka. Luksus! I co ważne – ani śladu śniegu czy lodu, było sucho i ciepło.  
No i jest ładnie – pomyślałem, biorąc do ręki figurkę o ciekawym, nieco abstrakcyjnym kształcie, która stała na błyszczącym stoliku.

– Ile ty za to wybuliłeś, Sasuke? – zapytałem, podziwiając w jak piękny sposób dopełniają się piaskowe kolory ścian i ciemne drewno.

– Niedużo, w końcu udało mi się wynegocjować połowę – Sasuke, który siedział na czekoladowej kanapie z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem przesunął dłonią po wypolerowanym oparciu.

– I ona ci niby dała taki domek za połowę ceny? Ty chyba masz jakieś specjalne sposoby!

– Tajemnica... – roześmiał się krótko – Pozanoś plecaki do pokojów, dobra?

– Dobra – odparłem, chociaż zamiast nosić ciężary, wolałbym tak jak on umościć się między poduszkami i siedzieć niedaleko kominka. Właściwie to nawet z nim obok.

Ciemne panele zaskrzypiały pod moimi stopami, gdy ponownie skierowałem się na korytarz. Bagaż Karin stał najbliżej, więc go wziąłem – chociaż szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym go nie tykać nawet metrowym kijem.

– Ojasnacholera! – krzyknąłem na jednym szybkim wydechu – Karin! Co ty żeś tutaj wsadziła? Cegły z budowy?

Dziewczyna prychnęła lekceważąco i zarzuciła włosami, kierując się do pokoju, który uznała za swój.

O tym co ona tam miała, przekonałem się kilka godzin później, gdy za oknami było już ciemno, a wszystko było mniej więcej ładnie poukładane w pokojach.  
Zawartość jej walizki byłaby zawartością interesującą, gdyby Karin była piękną kobietą w pełnym znaczeniu. Ale ona to trochę taka świnka morska – ani świnka, ani morska, więc…

Rzecz miała miejsce gdy szedłem korytarzem z łazienki, drzwi do jej pokoju były uchylone jakoś tak zapraszająco, a że na podłodze jakieś opakowanie leżało upuszczone w sposób, który sugerował podniesienie – podniosłem je. I popełniłem błąd, a sekundę później jeszcze jeden – pchnąłem drzwi.  
Jak się zdziwiłem, gdy zdjęcie na opakowaniu i rudowłosy koszmar przede mną łączył jeden straszny szczegół… Ekhm, bielizna erotyczna powinna dodawać seksapilu, no nie? W tym wypadku nie dodawała.

– Sasuke? – wymruczała, odwracając się powolnym ruchem w moją stronę. Cmoknęła niezadowolona, gdy trochę zdezorientowany mierzyłem ją wzrokiem. – Zawsze się wpieprzasz, Suigetsu.

Wygląda na to, że Karin właśnie rozpoczęła przygotowania do polowania na Sasuke! Bo w końcu fakt, że nareszcie nocujemy w cywilizowanych warunkach trzeba wykorzystać do maksimum. Może i też niechcący coś wykrakałem – oby tylko Juugo nie planował czegoś przedsięwziąć, bo wtedy to chyba bym zwariował.  
Ale chyba wybrała zły rodzaj broni – wstążki, koronki, kokardki może i wyglądałyby ładnie, gdybym nie miał dziwnego wrażenia, że obserwuję jakiegoś transwestytę, drag queena przed występem. Gorset zdawał się być wypełniony tylko powietrzem, a nie biustem! O bogowie...!

– Brakuje ci czegoś w cyckach – powiedziałem osłupiały, odruchowo machając opakowaniem po wysmakowanym komplecie gdzieś na wysokości klatki piersiowej – Gdybyś tam coś miała, może sprawiałabyś chociaż jakieś wrażenie estetyczne.

W jej karminowych oczach rozgorzał ogień. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę i prędko wybiegła z pokoju – chyba współczuję Sasuke. Udałem się w ślad za nią; ta franca poleciała do niego na skargę, że jestem dla niemiły i niefajny, i że…

– On mnie nienawidzi, Sasuke – powiedziała Karin, pociągając nosem.

Dokładnie – że jej nienawidzę. W sumie co innego mogła powiedzieć? A to wcale aż tak bardzo się z prawdą nie mijało.  
Przytuliłem się do ściany przy framudze drzwi, nasłuchując.

– A ja się staram, ach Sasuke, ja się staram, żeby on mnie polubił, ale… ale…

– Suigetsu przesadził – Głos Juugo dobiegł z jakiegoś innego kąta salonu.

– Też tak uważam – pomiędzy jej krótkimi szlochami odezwał się Sasuke – Przestań płakać, Karin, zamoczyłaś mi już kołnierzyk.

Trzeba to jakoś przystopować! To wszystko poszło daleko dalej, niż myślałem, że pójść może. Kołnierzyk, dobre sobie… A może frytki do tego?

– O wilku mowa – Włosy Karin spływały czerwonymi falami po jasnej koszuli Uchihy. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Sasuke nadal siedział rozparty na kanapie – w sumie to wyglądało na to, że nie ruszył się z niej od czasu, gdy tutaj przyszliśmy. A przy nim na poduszkach klęczała Karin w swoim prawie prowokującym stroju. Jej ręka leżała na torsie Sasuke, a czerwone usta wykrzywiały się w złośliwym uśmiechu tak blisko jego szyi. Wstążka od jednej z satynowych kokardek była tuż przy dłoni Sasuke; zaledwie kilka milimetrów, jedno pociągnięcie palców i mógłby sprawić, że cały strój Karin opadnie na poduszki…  
Nie! Jasna cholera, nie mogę do czegoś takiego dopuścić! Taki widok zapewne wyżarłby mi oczy.

– Tak, porozmawiajmy – odwróciłem się w kierunku ciemnego korytarza. – Porozmawiajmy poważnie, Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naprawdę chciałam pod koniec wstawić jakiś polski kalambur, ale niestety imię Sasuke się do tego wybitnie nie nadaje ;) I stąd jedna uwaga, żeby Wam się dobrze czytało.  
Czym jest sake każdy wie, ale dlaczego Sui nagle wyskakuje z octem? W języku japońskim jednym ze znaczeń słówka „su" jest ocet właśnie ;) A jaki ma to związek z tekstem, to już niżej…

* * *

**

II

Korytarz obity sosnową boazerią był ciepły i ciemny. I dość wąski; stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, tak że dzieliło nas może góra piętnaście centymetrów. Piętnaście centymetrów wypełnionych poważnym spojrzeniem jego ciemnych oczu i jasną skórą widoczną zza rozpiętej przez Karin koszuli. „Przez Karin" ta część jakoś zdecydowanie mi się nie podobała, ale khm, chyba nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby rozpiął mu ją _ktoś_ inny.

– Suigetsu – odezwał się Sasuke, opierając rękę na biodrze. – Na drugi raz daruj sobie te komentarze na temat Karin. Wprowadzasz niezdrową atmosferę.

– Niezdrową atmosferę? Że niby ja wprowadzam? To jaka jest według ciebie zdrowa atmosfera? Taka, w której godzisz się na wszystko i dajesz się obłapiać tej ośmiornicy?

– Ośmiornicy?... – parsknął cicho. Chyba zmarszczył przy tym brwi, ale pewny być nie mogłem, prostokąt światła z salonu był od nas dość daleko. Nawet mimo głośno grającego w tamtym pomieszczeniu radia i Saskowego nakazu (który wydał samym spojrzeniem! Uchiha to jednak klan o bardzo specjalnych zdolnościach), by nam nie przeszkadzano, Sasuke wolał mieć dodatkową pewność, że żaden fragment naszej rozmowy nie dobiegnie do Juugo i Karin.

Zapewne niechcący zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak to by wyglądała nasza ukochana przyjaciółka Karin, gdyby tylko miała o te sześć kończyn więcej. Jestem pewny, że nawet dla Sasuke (który raczej miał wyobraźnię płaską jak stół) była to bardzo finezyjna i nie do końca sympatyczna wizja. Tym bardziej jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę to, że przy użyciu tylko dwóch górnych kończyn i w tak krótkim czasie udało jej się porozpinać większą część guzików koszuli Sasuke. Aż strach pomyśleć, na jaką scenkę mógłbym się napatoczyć, gdym wszedł o jakieś kilka chwil później. No i te jej usta pomalowane na taki ostry odcień czerwieni. Razem z jej seksowną inaczej bielizną będą mnie teraz chyba nawiedzać w koszmarach. A co by było gdyby mu się coś takiego przyssało do szyi! Pewnie wspaniałomyślnie musiałbym przyjść mu na ratunek i (zakładając, że jednak jakoś udałoby się ją odczepić) może zrobić jakieś danie z owoców morza. Mogę się założyć, że byłby to syty obiad dla co najmniej dziesięciu osób, w końcu dość dorodna z niej ośmiornica.

– Obmacywanie – kontynuowałem jednak niezrażony nagłą zmianą przedmiotu zainteresowania Uchihy. Bo (jak wszystkim wiadomo) najlepszą obroną jest atak. – No okej, jeśli ci to na serio pasuje, ale powiedz, gdyby Karin nagle zechciała cię zgwałcić, to co? Też byś się zgodził? Pardon, może tak właściwie nie zgodził, ale też by cię to nie obeszło?

– A jeśli tak? – przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się przekornie. Jego dłoń złapała mnie za szlufkę od spodni i przyciągnęła bliżej. – A jeśli mi to pasuje, to co?

– Jeśli ci to pasuje, to prawdopodobnie straciłeś wzrok i będziemy musieli zabrać cię do okulisty. Ewentualnie spytaj tej francy, czy pożyczy ci te swoje seksowne pingle. Może bez nich przydarzy się jej jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

– Będziesz więc prawił mi kazania? Ty? – Koszula zsunęła się nieco z jego ramienia, fałdując się w zgięciu łokcia, gdy popchnął mnie delikatnie na ścianę. Oddałem mu jeden krok bez żadnej walki, bo tak w sumie, to nie chciałem stawiać żadnego oporu.

– Nie zamierzam – stwierdziłem, z zainteresowaniem obserwując tors Sasuke wyłaniający się zza odmętów białego materiału. Jeszcze jeden krok… – Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, na czym tak właściwie stoimy. Bo ostatnio wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy raczej…

Przerwałem, gdy moje plecy dotknęły boazerii i zagapiłem się na twarz Sasuke. Ciemna grzywka opadała mu w nieładzie na czoło, a czarne oczy z uwagą śledziły moje usta w oczekiwaniu na następne słowa.  
Ale jakie następne słowa? Że niby czym jesteśmy? Parą? Może powinienem to sformułować jakoś tak:

„_Przepraszam uprzejmie, panie Uchiha, ale czy czasem nie jesteśmy razem? Czy my przypadkiem nie tworzymy jakiegoś rodzaju związku?"._

Gdzieś między przedłużającą się między nami ciszą, szelestem zsuwającej się z ramienia Sasuke koszuli a szaleńczym waleniem mojego serca, dosłyszałem, jak ktoś wyje coś w stylu: „Dawaj no tego pilota!" i kolęda śpiewana w radio urywa się w pół słowa. Techno zatrzęsło ścianami i zadrżało w podłodze. Kto do cholery słucha takiego… czegoś?

Nie mogłem się skupić – myśli trzymając się za rączkę wraz z domysłami w pulsującym rytmie tego, co ktoś uparł się nazywać muzyką, przebiegały mi przez głowę, a ja nie mogłem wyciągnąć z nich niczego konkretnego.  
A… a gdyby dla Sasuke to nie oznaczało nic ponad seks? Gdybym był dla niego niczym więcej nad wygodnego (bo zawsze na miejscu i w ogóle) partnera do pieprzenia? Czy odpowiedziałby w takim samym stylu?

„_Och, niezmiernie mi przykro, panie Hozuki, ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby coś takiego w istocie miało miejsce. Wydaje mi się, iż pan się zwyczajnie pomylił."_

Eee, nie no – bez przesadyzmu! Sasuke jest mimo wszystko bardzo bezpośrednią osobą, u której kultura osobista występuje tylko w ilościach śladowych. Tak jak te orzeszki arachidowe we wszelkich produktach spożywczych, które w ogóle nie powinny ich zawierać…  
Sasuke prychnął zniecierpliwiony:

– Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że „jesteśmy raczej". O ile to znaczy tyle, ile myślę, że znaczy – uwolnił rękę z coraz bardziej przeszkadzającego mu rękawa. – A chyba dobrze wiesz, że mylę się… – Był tak blisko; ciepły oddech owionął moją szyję. Czemu my jeszcze tutaj stoimy? Czemu jeszcze… Bogowie, czemu w ogóle rozmawiamy?

– Bardzo rzadko – dokończył przyjemnym szeptem, który brzmiał bardzo wyraźnie nawet mimo otaczającego nas oceanu hałaśliwych dźwięków. Coś połaskotało mnie przyjemnie w okolicach żołądka.

– Nie muszą wiedzieć? Pewnie. Nie muszą – przyznałem – Ale to nie znaczy, że masz mnie traktować, jak bym był jakimś twoim tajemniczym kochankiem, który liczy się tylko w takich chwilach jak ta, a w innych dajesz się obściskiwać komuś innemu!  
Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem.  
Skąd coś takiego, tak nagle przyszło mi do głowy? Nie żeby to nie było całkiem bliskie prawdy, ale… Cholera, chciałem go poobmacywać i byłem zazdrosny o Karin? Nie nie nie, to raczej niemożliwe – na samym macanku zapewne by się nie skończyło. Ewentualnie stworzylibyśmy nową, bardziej hardkorową definicję tego słowa.

– Więc to ci przeszkadza? – Jego dłonie powoli wsunęły się pod mój fioletowy golf, badając wyczuwalne pod skórą kształty żeber. Mięśnie zupełnie odruchowo drgnęły, gdy jego palce musnęły okolice pępka.

– Nie, nie przeszkadza mi to! Nic mi nie przeszkadza, naprawdę, ani trochę! Gdyby mi przeszkadzało, przecież bym tego nie mówił. Logiczne, nie? – sarknąłem, ale krzyk wyszedł (szczerze mówiąc) dość słabo. Tak jakbym to ja się bronił, a nie oskarżał. Chociaż na Sasuke nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, był raczej zbyt pochłonięty tym, w jaki interesujący stan wchodziliśmy, ignorując chrupiące w uszach techno.

– Więc jednak ci przeszkadza – powiedział prosto w moje ucho, a mój kręgosłup powoli przebiegły dreszcze. – Może chciałbyś, żebym ci to jakoś wynagrodził? Teraz, zaraz – mruknął nisko – U mnie?

– Tylko… – Pocałował mnie za uchem, co sprawiło, że umiejętność oddychania (nie wspominając już o mówieniu) została na chwilę zapomniana. – Tylko to masz do powiedzenia?

– Tak.

– Nic innego? Nic na _jej_ temat? – Jakoś w tej chwili, kiedy Sasuke z rozpiętą zmysłowo koszulą znajdował się zaledwie kilka centymetrów ode mnie, a jego ciepłe ręce właśnie odkrywały sprzączkę od paska, nie potrafiłem zmusić się powiedzenia tego okropnego imienia na „k". Jakoś nie chciałem łączyć mnie i Sasuke, a szczególnie mnie i jego w _takiej_ interesującej sytuacji z tą niewyżytą suką.

– A powinienem?... – Klamerka brzęknęła, a szczupłe palce skubnęły guzik od ciemnych dżinsów. – Czy naprawdę muszę coś jeszcze dodawać?

– Pierdol się, Sasuke. Jasne, że powinieneś – Powiedziałem szybko, bez zastanowienia Byłem zdenerwowany jego niedomyślnością i… No, chciałem przede wszystkim przestać używać ust do rozmawiania. Mają kilka dużo lepszych zastosowań, naprawdę.

Moja dłoń opadła na jego szczękę, ale postawa Sasuke… zmieniła się. Przyjemny dla ucha, nacechowany erotycznie pomruk zniknął, a wraz z nim zniknęły jego dłonie pod moim ubraniem. Jego twarz przedtem przyjemnie rozluźniona stężała pod moimi palcami. Poczułem, jak napinają mu się mięśnie żuchwy; jak zaciska zęby.

– Wystarczyło powiedzieć „nie" – zgrzytnął, odpychając moją rękę. – Przynajmniej jest krótsze. A co do Karin, jesteśmy drużyną, ona jest przydatna. Zdania nie zmienię.

– Sasuke, ale… – zacząłem, patrząc jak szybkimi ruchami palców zapina guziki swojej koszuli. Złapałem za biały kołnierzyk.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – syknął – Nie sądzisz, że powinienem mieć chwilkę dla siebie, żebym mógł zrobić to, co przed chwilą tak bezpośrednio zasugerowałeś?

– Nie to miałem na myś-

– To co? Ach, może chciałbyś popatrzeć? – Jego ręka boleśnie zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku; w mdłym świetle korytarza błysnął wirujący szaleńczo sharingan. – Chciałbyś? Powiedz.

– To nie jes-

– To jak? – Milczałem, gdy poczułem jak moje palce pod takim bolesnym naciskiem same się rozwierają. – Puszczasz i dajesz mi spokój?

– Ale ty nie rozummmph!

– Po prostu mnie zostaw!

Sasuke odrzucił mnie, uderzając ręką w klatkę piersiową. Dość mocno, chociaż wiedziałem, że jednak trochę się hamował – inaczej zapewne walnąłby mnie tak, że straciłbym oddech na kilka dobrych chwil. W odwecie wymierzyłem mu pięknego haka w szczękę, ale Sasuke cudem przekręcił głowę w ten sposób, że lewa pięść trafiła w żuchwę, nie czyniąc mu żadnych większych szkód (niż gwarantowana później opuchlizna, oczywiście). Miał szczęście, bo gdyby to była prawa ręka, już leżałby znokautowany u moich stóp.

Błyskawicznie złapał moją rękę i wykręcając ją, popchnął mnie na ścianę.

– Ałaa... – wyrwało mi się mimowolnie. Impet sprawił, że łupnąłem głową o boazerię; zamroczyło mnie na moment, nie było ze mną źle. No może było tylko trochę źle, guza wielkości sporego ziemniaka na pewno będę mieć.

– Bolało – syknąłem, widząc nachylającego się nade mną Sasuke. Jego twarz ściągnięta jakąś nieczytelną w półmroku emocją, dolna warga zagryziona. Wyglądał trochę, jakby chciał powiedzieć jeszcze coś, ale nie był do końca przekonany. Zanim zdołałem ponownie go pochwycić, poderwał się do góry i bezgłośnie ruszył do wieszaka.

– Wychodzę – Ciemna kurtka zlała się z czernią korytarza przy drzwiach wyjściowych; wszedł w buty bez sznurowania i trzasnął drzwiami.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy techno zamieniło się w śpiewane basem z bardzo mocnym niemieckim akcentem: _"…o Tannenbaum, wie grün sind deine Blätter!_". Litości –czemu piosenka o _tannenbaumach_? Słuchanie piosenek o choinkach wkurzało mnie prawie tak samo, jak zachowanie Sasuke. Żeby żyć z nim w kompletnej zgodzie i porozumieniu, musiałbym nie mówić nic i zgadzać się na wszyściuteńko. Może ze zgadzaniem się wielkiego problemu by nie było (dopóki rezultaty zadowalałaby nas obu), ale żeby nie móc spokojnie wyrazić swojej opinii? To już delikatna przesada.

Opierając się o ścianę, podniosłem się na nogi. Pomacałem dłonią tył czaszki – mówiłem coś o guzie wielkości ziemniaka? To było, khm, lekkie niedopowiedzenie – będzie rozmiaru arbuza.  
Tak właściwie to nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie chciałem od niego usłyszeć. Znaczy, domyślam się, ale nawet na najgorszych średniowiecznych torturach pod kierownictwem samegoTomasa de Torquemady nie przyznałbym się, że naprawdę chciałem usłyszeć coś podobnego do: „Dobrze, Suigetsu, będę tylko twój.".  
Ale może… Może rzeczywiście przesadziłem? Może to ja jestem przewrażliwiony? Sasuke zapewne obraził się na mnie śmiertelnie, jego ego zostało strzaskane w drobny w mak i teraz ja zostałem, żeby się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim. Jedynym za co mógł być zły, była ta „niewielka" różnica naszych opinii na temat Karin. Ale sorry, nawet jeśli był naszym liderem, czy znaczy to, że mam się do niego dostosowywać na siłę? Ech, według Sasuke pewnie tak.

Otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe, spodziewając się ujrzeć za nimi Sasuke w pozie „Wszystko mi zwisa" i… Ale go nie było oczywiście. Tylko odcisk butów na zaśnieżonej wycieraczce sugerował, że ktoś wyszedł z budynku. Tylko, bo na śniegu nie pozostawił żadnych śladów. Westchnąłem ciężko, zakluczając drzwi.  
Bolała mnie głowa.

– A gdzie Sasuke? – zapytała Karin, wyrywając Juugo pilota i ponownie przełączając radio na elektro.

– Wyszedł – zmierzyłem wzrokiem sylwetkę dziewczyny. – Karin, jesteś absolutnie pewna, że nie masz czegoś innego do ubrania?

– Odwal się – odparła automatycznie.

– Teraz „Odwal się", a co się stało z „Buuu, Sasuke, a Suigetsu jest dla mnie taki niedobryyy!"? Skleroza nie boli?

– Pieprz się – Kliknęła w kilka guziczków i pogłośniła muzykę. – Co za gówniany sprzęt! Nic porządnego!

– Bo przełączyłaś na techno.

– Tak? A co byś wybrał do słuchania w takim razie? Stację z trzema kolędami po niemiecku, które puszczane są w kółko, aż ci gały na wierzch nie wyjdą i nie zaczniesz się ślinić, powtarzając: „_Du grünst nicht nur im Sommerzeit, nein auch im Winter wenn es schneit_", techno, czy true norwegian sabbath black metal? Jak dla mnie muzyka w stylu „Trzy akordy i darcie mordy" to nie muzyka i…

– Krzyczał – powiedział Juugo, przerywając Karin w połowie jej wywodu. Miął róg jednej z licznych poduszek leżących na kanapie i gapił się na mnie, w ogóle nie mrugając.

– Ale kto? – spytałem zaskoczony tak nagłym stwierdzeniem.

– Sasuke krzyczał, obaj krzyczeliście.

Karin paskudnie wykrzywiła usta:

– Zrobiłeś mu coś?

Zaraz mnie szlag trafi! Najpierw Sasuke ma fochy o nie wiem co, a potem ta idiotka Karin pyta się czy mu coś zrobiłem!

– Kurwa, tak! Zaciągnąłem go do korytarza, przywiązałem do kaloryfera i zgwałciłem! A potem się przypadkiem pobiliśmy, bo chcieliśmy spróbować sado-maso, ale nie potrafiliśmy dojść do ładu z tym, kto będzie S, a kto M!

– To… w korytarzu jest kaloryfer? – zapytał Juugo, po dłuższej chwili. Zacisnąłem pięści, wbijając paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni.

– A dajcie wy mi wszyscy spokój!

– Czy on nie jest trochę poddenerwowany? – odezwał się Juugo, gdy uznał, że jak jestem w kuchni, to nie usłyszę niczego.

– Chyba raczej sfrustrowany seksualnie, jak mu nawet gwałty na moim Sasuke po łbie chodzą.

Rozluźniłem dłonie dopiero gdy, czajnik na kuchence zagwizdał, informując, że czas zalać herbatę. W pobliżu tworzących się siniaków na nadgarstkach, widniały ciemne ślady po paznokciach.  
Do diabła, nie byłem sfrustrowany seksualnie! Gdybym tak naprawdę, naprawdę był, nie zamieniłbym z Sasuke ani jednego słowa, tylko po prostu go przeleciał w tym korytarzu. Jeśliby chciał, mógłbym go nawet do tego kaloryfera przywiązać, żaden problem.

„Gwałty na moim Sasuke" – jaaasne, Karin, żyj złudzeniami i nadal staraj się mu dobrać do bokserek. Uchiha nie był ani jej, ani mój, ani nikogo innego, należał sam do siebie, robił to, co chciał i jakieś moje głupie roszczenia, jakaś absurdalna zazdrość nie miała mieć prawa bytu.

Gorący kubek z herbatą ogrzewał moje zimne ręce. On miał je ciepłe, takie akurat, żeby potrzymać go za rękę, a ja… Powiedział, że mam szorstką skórę. Pewnie przez ten mróz. Może powinienem sobie kupić jakiś krem?  
Usiadłem na parapecie w niewielkiej prostokątnej kuchni. Stał tutaj ciemny stół z pustą, różnokolorową misą na owoce i solniczki na blacie. Oparłem się policzkiem o zimną szybę i zapatrzyłem na równo padający śnieg. Śnieg za szybą dzięki lampie ulicznej miał kolor bardziej niebieski niż biały i padał, padał…

Może Sasuke wróci już niedługo i powiem mu, że… Że to jest moja wina, bo zacząłem sobie wymyślać dziwne rzeczy. Że zacząłem nadinterpretować i powiem, że jak chce, to może wziąć Karin i jeśli tylko go nie mdli na jej widok, to może z nią, z tą ośmiornicą nawet na tym stole, na samym środku kuchni…

Mój oddech zaparowywał szybę, sprawiając, że krajobraz za oknem stał się niewidoczny. Szkło było półprzejrzyście błękitne i mokre zimnem skraplającej się pary wodnej.  
Czy naprawdę się pomyliłem? Czy te kilka razy, te dość długie noce, które spędzałem razem z nim, czy one naprawdę nie znaczyły tak wiele, jak sobie wyobrażałem? Czy jestem po prostu tak głupi, że nie rozumiem podstawowych rzeczy? Czy to znaczy, że osiągnąłem poziom umysłowy krewetki – poziom umysłowy Karin?

Jeden palec bezwiednie dotknął szyby, przecierając mleczną mgiełkę. Zimna kropla wody, skapnęła z niego na spodnie.  
Potrząsnąłem głową, czując jak moje usta formują gorzki uśmiech. Na zaparowanej szybie widniał prawie dokończony napis „Sasuke". Przy „ke" brakowało tylko jednej kreseczki. No coś takiego – żeby człowiek na starość zapominał jak napisać „sake"! Rękawem fioletowego golfa starłem to pieprzone „su" i na szybie widniały tylko cienkie linie, formujące się w wyraz „sake". Lubię alkohol, po co mieszać do tego ocet?

Dziwne zdało mi się tylko to, że woda skapnęła z mojego nosa i brody, a mokry ślad ciągnął się aż od kącika oka. Pewnie dach przecieka… Nic dziwnego, cholerny domek za pół ceny!


	3. Chapter 3

III

Herbata w kubku w końcu wystygła, ale chłodny płyn ani trochę nie złagodził dziwnego słonego posmaku, który czułem w gardle jako jakąś wielką gulę. Nieważne ile razy przełykałem herbatę, to coś zniknąć nie chciało i wciąż siedziało tam wewnątrz i miało się najwyraźniej (cholera tego mać!) wyśmienicie. Ale ja mimo to nadal pogrążałem się w tym małym bagienku melancholii. Małym ale dość głębokim i wystarczająco kleistym, żeby kurczowo trzymać mnie za krtań i nie chcieć puścić.  
Ale masowa produkcja czarnych scenariuszy nie sprawi, że coś się samo zrobi. Jak tylko Sasuke przyjdzie, powiem mu wszystko, a potem najlepiej jak położę się spać. Jeśli zasnę wystarczająco szybko, może nie zdążę usłyszeć jak Sasuke i Karin…

Kubek niedelikatnie wylądował w zlewie, a ja pojawiłem się na już zbyt dobrze mi znanym korytarzu. Możliwe, że obszedłem go jakiś tysiąc razy – od okna do drzwi wejściowych, od drzwi do okna, od okna… - zastanawiając się, od czego tak w sumie powinienem zacząć. Bo nie wyglądało na to, że drzwi nagle się otworzą i Sasuke w stroju świętego Mikołaja wpadnie przez nie z kolędą o _tannenbaumach_ na ustach. Ze wszystkimi innymi mógłby wpadać, w sumie dlaczego nie…

Z czystej ciekawości zajrzałem do pokoju Sasuke.  
Pomieszczenie wydawało się być takie klinicznie uporządkowane, bo i Uchiha chyba nawet do niego nie wszedł. Jedynie plecak na dużym łóżku o jasnych prześcieradłach odznaczał się tak bardzo, jak zwykle skóra Sasuke kontrastowała z jego czarnymi włosami. No tylko że plecak był szkarłatny. Khm, jak sharingan zapewne.  
Klamka zaskrzypiała w mojej dłoni.  
Nie ma go, jeszcze nie wrócił. Ale to przecież tylko dwie godziny na tym nieludzkim mrozie za otwartym oknem, no przecież jeszcze nie…

Zawahałem się na progu - niby po co miałbym tutaj wejść? Wszystko, co znajdowało się w pokoju, było widoczne gołym okiem – dodatkowych badań potwierdzających jego bezludność robić nie musiałem. Wątpiłem też w to, że Sasuke mógł jakoś po cichutku powrócić do domku i schować się w szafie - nawet jeśli ta szafa była na tyle duża, żeby pomieścić tam swobodnie wyprostowanego Juugo. Nie, nawet nie próbujmy udawać idiotów – w środku nie znalazłbym nic ponad kilka plastikowych wieszaków i przydziałowej odrobinki kurzu na dnie.  
Nie wszedłem.

W łazience, myjąc zęby mdlącą pasta miętową, odkryłem w lustrze, że mam strasznie popuchnięte oczy. Nie wyglądały zbyt elegancko – wykrzywiłem nieładnie usta; ostre zęby błysnęły. Kilkakrotnie przemyłem twarz zimną wodą, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc - ale raczej nic nie dało. Powieki nadal były zaczerwienione, a umysł nie stał się nagle cudownie białą, niezapisaną kartą – dziwne, cholernie wnerwiające myśli chodziły mi po głowie, a woda kapała mi z czubka nosa.

Czy gdybym nie zaczął ględzić tamtych głupot, leżelibyśmy teraz razem w jego łóżku? Czy gdybym nie mówił nic, poszlibyśmy dalej?  
Głupie pytanie, na serio.

_Najpierw zrzuciłbym z niego koszulę i spodnie i rzucił na te jego śnieżnobiałe prześcieradła, strącając plecak na podłogę. Plecak pewnie rozpiąłby się, burząc ten przecudny porządek w pokoju swoją wybebeszoną osobą, ale ja bym się nie przejął niczym – po prostu całowałbym go całego. Jego usta stałyby się krwiście czerwone, szyja nagle cudownie wrażliwa. Czułbym jego ręce na moim ciele, smak na języku…_

Ścisnąłem tubkę z pastą, tak że niewielka jej porcja ozdobiła umywalkę – poczułem, że jak zaraz nie zrobię czegoś z tym, co mam w spodniach, zwariuję szybko i efektywnie. Tubka rzucona do zlewu, spodnie spuszczone do kostek, zdziwiona twarz odbijająca się w lustrze na tle niebieskich kafelków – czemu Sasuke? Czy nie mógłbym…?

… _zjechałbym niżej na brzuch, zostawiając mokre ślady na jego klatce piersiowej. Potem ugryzłbym go w wewnętrzną stronę uda. Mocno, zostawiając na nim ślady moich zębów. Tak mocno, aby krzyknął wystarczająco głośno, by…_

…by to cholerne lustro przede mną pękło. Odsłaniało zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, ukazując mi moją własną pełną emocji twarz, rozchylone w jęku usta. Krew mimo woli napływała do policzków, malując na kościach policzkowych różowawe rumieńce, ale tak serio, krew napływała przede wszystkim do części znajdującej się nieco niżej.  
Mój rosnący problem w slipach w ciasnym uchwycie dłoni - zimnymi, nieprzyjemnymi palcami.

_Oddałby mi się, jak zawsze do tej pory, bez zbędnych ceregieli. Jego mocne uda objęłyby mnie bardziej, wszedłbym głębiej, do końca, prowokując jęk Sasuke. On ma taki ładny głos, taki piękny, gotujący krew w żyłach krzyk.  
dalej, szybciej! – jeszcze chwila!_

Zadygotałem na granatowym dywaniku łazienkowym. Jedną ręką przytrzymałem się umywalki, druga, ta o niebo ważniejsza w tej chwili, przesunęła się szybko po całej długości penisa i przekręciła mocno nadgarstek.

- Sasuke!...

Zacisnąłem zęby - nie chciałem krzyczeć, na pewno nie. Jeszcze ta zołza przypełzłaby tutaj i zastała w tej krępującej sytuacji z erekcją w dłoniach, białawą plamą spływającą wolno z błękitu płytek i jękiem tłumionym pięścią zapapraną pastą.

Zogniskowałem wzrok na sobie naprzeciwko – miałem w oczach coś takiego, za co najchętniej bym się zabił albo przynajmniej walnął głową o ścianę tak mocno, że dostałbym amnezji pourazowej.  
Wychodzi na, że to musi być akurat Sasuke – Sasuke którego widmo jak na złość nie chciało odbić się w lustrze, pokazując jedynie mnie samego. Mnie z miętową plamą na policzku otoczonego lodowatym błękitem bezlitośnie napierających na mnie ścian łazienki.  
Byłem sam; czułem się beznadziejnie.

Cichutko wyszedłem z pomieszczenia; kliknięcie wyłącznika światła zabrzmiało jak trzaśnięcie batem. Gdy moje łóżko zaskrzypiało w moim i Juugo pokoju, było już po czwartej.

Chciałem, żeby Sasuke już wrócił. I żeby nie zamarzł gdzieś tam daleko, daleko w tym innym śnieżnym świecie za okienną szybą.  
Chociaż, może wtedy jakoś odnalazłbym go w spożywczaku w dziale z mrożonkami. Byłby mój - zapłaciłbym za niego i miał rachunek z wydrukowaną jakąś kwotą.

Ech, gdyby to było takie proste – pomyślałem, przekręcając się na drugi bok. - Gdyby mnie było na niego stać…

Obudziłem trochę otumaniony, bardzo zmęczony z bolącym ramieniem, które dziwnie wygięte leżało za moja głową nieprzykryte podczas snu pościelą. Wydawało mi się, że spałem może niecałe dwie, trzy godziny, mając sen, w którym (wiem na pewno) było lato i byłem z Sasuke gdzieś nad jeziorem, i było mi tam dobrze.  
Zegarek Juugo, który leżał na jego szafce nocnej powiedział mi jednak coś innego. Zgodnie z jego cyfrową tarczą była godzina dwunasta, minut siedemnaście, sekund trzydzieści osiem, dziewięć…

Nieźle, spałem tyle czasu, a czuję się jakby ktoś na mnie przeprowadzał jakieś męczące doświadczenia naukowe albo, nawet lepiej, wiwisekcję. I że też nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł i nie zaczął się pruć o moje gnicie w wyrze do pierwszej. Dziwne.  
Odrzuciłem zegarek z powrotem na szafkę, a sam ponownie walnąłem się na łóżko, zatapiając głowę w cudownie miękkiej poduszce.

Wczoraj… O matko, onanizowałem się, myśląc o Sasuke. Pierwszy raz zrobiłem to, myśląc o kimś konkretnym i tym kimś okazał się być akurat Sasuke. Facet, który tylko po to, żeby się ze mną nie spotkać, nie wrócił na noc. Kurwa, nawet jakbym chciał, nie potrafiłbym stworzyć gorszej dla mnie sytuacji.

Sasuke!  
Jasna cholera, przecież jest już tak późno, on na pewno, na pewno już wrócił! Bogowie, gdybym był tylko bardziej wierzący, pomodliłbym się, prosząc o pomyślność! A tak pozostało mi liczyć tylko na moje własne szczęście, moją własną głupotę i to, że jakoś uda się to posklejać. Bo tak naprawdę wcale nie chcę, żeby Karin miała możliwość uwiedzenia Uchihy, kiedy to ja pragnę to zrobić. Kiedy to ja chcę mieć go blisko siebie.

I nie zgodzę się z niczym, co wymyśliłem wczoraj – miałem cholerną rację. To nie ja zrobiłem błąd, to nie ja zrobiłem ten fałszywy krok. Ale ja spróbuję go naprawić i wszystko już będzie okej. Tak naprawdę okej, bez żadnych ukrytych zgrzytów.

Zarzuciwszy na siebie jakiś będący wyposażeniem domku szlafrok (który wyglądał na nieco zbyt mały) wypadłem na korytarz. Ale później pomyślałem, że jednak pasowałoby się ubrać – lepiej wpaść tam w dobrym stylu, nie?  
Kroki skierowane do kuchni były pewne i sprężyste, już nic mnie nie dławiło w gardle. Miałem cel, pozostało mi tylko go osiągnąć.

Drzwi odrzucone silnym pchnięciem, trzasnęły o stojącą w kąciku lodówkę; poły rozwiązującego się szlafroka (który w pośpiechu musiałem dodatkowo na siebie narzucić) powiewały za mną, gdy w szybkim tempie dopadłem do radia, zmieniając kanał – niemieckim kolędom mówimy „nie"!  
Obróciłem się do stołu, zastając typową śniadaniową scenkę – Juugo w spokoju przeżuwający skórkę od chleba gapił się na mnie i kontemplował mój szlafrok; Karin z tikiem nakazującym jej trzepanie rzęsami, próbowała nakarmić Uchihę żółtą, galaretowatą substancją, która w jej słowniku pewnie określana była mianem jajecznicy. No a Sasuke sączył herbatę, nie zwracając na nic uwagi.  
Albo raczej starając się nie zwracać.

_Spójrz, jestem przed tobą.  
Spójrz, do cholery!_

Gitara elektryczna zapiszczała jak mysz w agonii, kiedy wokalista szczeknął coś w tle i zaczął krzyczeć w manierze typowej dla trashu.

- Kaczuszki – przywitał się Juugo, podziwiając wzorki mojego najwyraźniej dziecięcego szlafroka.

- Pieprzyć kaczuszki – rzekłem szybko, stając prosto przed Sasuke. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak uśmiech Juugo poszerza się, o matulu! Właśnie się dowiedziałem, jak wygląda twarz szczęśliwego zbola.

- Sasuke, będziemy teraz rozmawiać. Wytłumaczę ci wszystko, co chcesz. Wytłumaczę ci nawet to, czego nie chcesz, ale porozmawiamy.

- Będziemy rozmawiać za chwilę. Mamy kilka rzeczy do zrobienia i dopóki się za nie nie weźmiemy, nie chcę nikogo rozpraszać.

- Teraz – powiedziałem twardo, uderzając pięścią o stół. Herbata zafalowała gwałtownie w jego szklance. - Co ci szkodzi wyjść ze mną na chwilę i usłyszeć to, co mam ci do powiedzenia?

- Dopóki to ja tutaj jestem liderem, ja decyduję. Powtórzę, nie chcę nikogo niczym rozpraszać. Nie teraz.

- Nie obchodzi mnie ani to rozpraszanie, ani to że jesteś liderem naszej pieprzonej drużyny! Obchodzisz mnie ty, nie twoja cholerna pozycja, rozumiesz?

- Daj se siana, Suigetsu – wtrąciła się Karin, z irytacją grzebiąc widelcem w przypalonej brei, której nie chciał zjeść Uchiha. - Włazisz tutaj jak oddział szturmowy, walisz w radio, jakby ci zrobiło wielką krzywdę i wydzierasz się na Sasuke, targając go za koszulę! Opanuj się no, nie moja wina, że twoje marzenia o sado-maso nie mogą się spełnić, bo w korytarzu nie ma kaloryfera. Przykro mi.

- Sprawdzałaś? No taak i kto tu mówi o dziwnych marzeniach… - odparowałem, rzucając szlafrok na pobliskie krzesło. Było mi w nim za gorąco. – Myślałaś nad kupnem kajdanek, czy wystarczyłby ci zwykły kabel?

- Kabel? – podjął Sasuke, szybko zmieniając temat. – Masz jakieś głupie pomysły, Karin? Zanim to wyewoluuje w coś gorszego, ustalam rzeczy do zrobienia. Pani Inoue mówiła coś o cieście z tego jej przepisu i jeszcze trzeba przynieść skądś choinkę. Bombki mamy, wystarczy je potem powiesić i wszystko będzie w porządku. Ja i Juugo zajmiemy się choinką. Suigetsu nie lubi mrozu, więc weźmie się za ciasto razem z tobą, Karin.

Czy przez przypadek Sasuke bawił się chidori w wodzie i prąd go popieścił? Karin i ja mamy zrobić coś razem? Cokolwiek Sasuke nie wymyśli, jak i tak z nim, kurna, pogadam. Mogę mu to nawet teraz wykrzyczeć w twarz, bo ja mu nie pozwolę po raz kolejny tak po prostu sobie pójść.

- Hm, Karin, nie sądzisz, że jesteś trochę za blisko? – powiedział jeszcze Sasuke. - Przestrzeń osobista każdego człowieka wynosi około metra, a nawet bez miary mogę stwierdzić, że pomyliłaś się o dobre dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów.

- Ja z Suigetsu, tak? – powtórzyła Karin, odsuwając się trochę od Sasuke. – Czy widziałeś może gdzie jest mąka? Na najwyższej półce! Przecież ja tego nie sięgnę nooo, potrzebuję pomocy mężczyzny z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

- Jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, to pójdziesz z Juugo do lasu ściąć świerk, a ja sam zajmę się ciastem. Las jest około dwóch kilometrów na zachód, powinniście trafić nawet bez mapy. Żadnych protestów, ruszać.

Karin warknęła coś, co raczej nigdy nie zostałoby wydrukowane w książkach dla młodzieży, i wytargawszy Juugo z rozanielonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy z kuchni, trzasnęła drzwiami. W dłoni gniótł zadrukowaną w kaczuszki frotę.

Sasuke odłączył radio od kontaktu, podłączając tam mikser. Wrzucił rozmięknięte masło ze stołu do miski i wsypał szklankę cukru; zdziwiłem się, że trzęsły mu się ręce – rozsypał nieco cukru na blacie.

- Mów. Teraz mamy czas, mów – nastawił piekarnik i włączył mikser, opierając się o oparcie krzesła.

- Nie chcę, żebyś był z Karin, nienawidzę jej – powiedziałem, nie bawiąc się ukrywanie czegokolwiek. Wymieszałem mąkę, kakao i jakieś przyprawy o dziwnych nazwach wymienionych na kartce. - Chcę żebyś był ze mną. Chcę, naprawdę chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, że nie mam o co być zazdrosny. I nawet jeśli znowu mi przypieprzysz, ja i tak to powiem.  
Sasuke, ja… bo widzisz, nawet mi się śniłeś dzisiaj w nocy. I martwiłem się o ciebie wczoraj, i uświadomiłem sobie, że ja ciebie na serio pragnę. Ja myślę, że to… Że ty z jednej strony będziesz pieprzyć się ze mną, a z drugiej będziesz bzykał Karin, to mnie… No, nie zadowala w ogóle.

- Słyszałem cię w łazience. Wróciłem w nocy i trafiłem akurat, żeby usłyszeć.

- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że jesteś. Nie martwiłbym się wtedy, czy czasem gdzieś nie zamienisz się w mrożonkę.

- A co miałem ci powiedzieć? Że uciekłem, bo nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić? Że zareagowałem tak, a nie inaczej, bo nigdy wcześniej nie znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji?

Sasuke odwrócił twarz, spoglądając tylko na wirujące mieszaki.

- Wczoraj masturbowałeś się i myślałeś o mnie?

- Ja… tak.

Chciałem zobaczyć jego twarz, chciałem wiedzieć wcześniej, niż usłyszę jego wypowiedź. Och, czemu Matka Natura poskąpiła mi umiejętności przepowiadania przyszłości?

- Wiesz, to wszystko jest całkiem zabawne – rzekł po chwili Sasuke, w zamyśleniu oblizując łyżeczkę. – Kompletnie nie wiem, czemu wymyśliłeś sobie, że lecę na Karin, skoro ja nawet nie lubię kobiet.

- Nie? W ogóle nie? – Złocisty gęsty miód na jego ustach… O matko, jak w tamtej chwili chciałem go pocałować. Pocałować i spróbować, jak smakuje ten miód na nim, na jego ustach…

- W ogóle nie. Myślisz, że jakiś normalny facet przepuściłby jakiejkolwiek w miarę ładnej kobiecie, która praktycznie sama wskakuje mu do łóżka?

- Nazwać ją kobietą, to chyba przesada. Ładną to oksymoron.

Przesypałem mąkę do pracującego miksera, gdy czekałem z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź Sasuke. Sasuke, który nadal patrząc się w jakiś nieokreślony punkt, po prostu oblizywał łyżeczkę. Przyznam, to było bardzo prowokujące…

- Dlatego też nie rozumiem, skąd wytrzasnąłeś to, że ja wolałbym ją. Ale chyba nigdy nie dałem tego jakoś jasno do zrozumienia. Nie chciałem rozpieprzać stosunków w drużynie, nagle wyskakując z tym, że jestem gejem. Gdyby Karin to wiedziała, zostawiłaby nas, a innego medyka o takich umiejętnościach nie chyba zdołałbym znaleźć. Skoro tego nie wiedziałeś, mogłeś być zazdrosny, chociaż nadal wydaje mi się to całkiem absurdalne.

- Czyli ty…?

- Myślę, że ja też. Że ja też pragnę ciebie, nie Karin, nie Juugo, a ciebie, Suigetsu. Tylko nie każ mi mówić dalej, bo nie wiem, co powinienem więcej powiedzieć. – Forma z piernikiem została zamknięta w piekielnie gorącym piecu. - I przepraszam za wczoraj. Nie chciałem tak mocno cię walnąć, naprawdę. Jeszcze boli?

- Tylko trochę – skrzywiłem się. – Ale to nic, co samo nie przejdzie.

- To dobrze.

- Pocałuj mnie, Sasuke – powiedziałem, ściszając głos, chociaż miałem ochotę krzyczeć z buzującej wewnątrz mnie radości. – Zamknij oczy i pocałuj mnie.

- To rozkaz, czy prośba? – zapytał przekornie.

- Co tylko chcesz…

Sasuke odbił się od mebli i jakoś po prostu znalazł się przy mnie. Jego szczupłe policzki dotknęły moich własnych, a dłoń przesunęła się między włosami na karku. Zamknąłem oczy, czułem jak jego ruchy są dziwnie niezręczne, takie jakich nigdy bym się nie spodziewał po zawsze zdecydowanym i przygotowanym na wszystko Sasuke. Zanim jego nagle drżące wargi przytknął do moich, stuknęliśmy się nosami. Ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, nie teraz, nie… nigdy…

Miód na jego ustach był cudownie słodki, a dzięki jego językowi pocałunek z tego nieśmiałego dotknięcia, zamienił się w coś gorącego i bardzo, bardzo namiętnego. Ugryzł mnie lekko w język, wydobywając jęk gdzieś z głębi mnie. Usta odsunęły się od siebie, a potem złączyły raz jeszcze, i znowu, i znowu…

Kiedy oderwałem się od niego, widziałem tylko prawie idealnie czarne tęczówki, które wspaniale błyszczały. Usta Sasuke przesunęły się po żuchwie i opadły na szyję. Moje ręce oparte o blat stołu zadrżały.

- Co robisz…?

- Całuję cię… Chyba już nie wytrzymam.

Sweter magicznie zniknął z mojego torsu, zamek błyskawiczny przy spodniach rozpiął się z niezwykle głośnym, w tej ciszy przerywanej naszymi oddechami, zgrzytem. Usta nadal kąsające moją szyję, palce przesuwające się po czarnym materiale slipek; na mojej męskości.

- Ja… też – jęknąłem, gdy zęby Sasuke podrażniły mój sutek. Złapałem go mocniej za kark, naprzemiennie liżąc i ssąc jego dolną wargę, która właśnie nabierała tego cudnego odcienia czerwieni.

_To co, Sasuke? Na ścianie, na stole… na podłodze?...  
Nie… chwila, czekaj… na stole?..._

- Mmmh…? – Nie mogłem wyartykułować niczego ponad zaskoczone mruknięcie, które przy wykorzystaniu jakiegoś słownika mruknięć, mogłoby zostać przetłumaczona jako: „Na stole? Mnie? Czy ciebie pojeee-". W każdym razie, Sasuke nie tego nie zrozumiał.

Cukier przyklejający się do pleców, mąka, której odrobinka przyległa do moich nagle nagich ud, gdy Sasuke walnął mnie na stołowy blat, dociskając swoimi ustami, żebym nie mógł wyrazić protestu względem… Bo to chyba zmierza do czegoś dziwnego…

- Czekaj… a Karin, jak ona tutaj…

- Las jest na wschód i nie dwa, a prawie cztery kilometry, mamy… strasznie dużo czasu… – Jego jasna koszula została porzucona gdzieś w okolicach lodówki, jak zdążyłem jeszcze w miarę przytomnie zauważyć.

- A jak ciasto się… przypali?

Sasuke nagle przerwał całowanie i zamiast niego zaczął gładzić mocnymi ruchami moje nagle nagie uda. Dżinsy leżały pod stołem, w sumie niedziwne.

- Nie chcesz?

- Ja… nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek był po tej… po tej drugiej stronie.

- Och – zmieszał się lekko Sasuke – Ale to nie szkodzi, jak chcesz mogę być delikatny, możemy iść do łóżka…

- To nie…? Znaczy, czy nie moglibyśmy tak jak zwykle?

- Byłoby nudno – stwierdził Sasuke, zamykając mi usta krótkim pocałunkiem. – Twój tyłek jest już ze mną umówiony, a niedobrze by było, gdyby coś tak fajnego – uszczypnął mnie lekko w prawy pośladek. – Marnowało się nieużywane, nie uważasz?

Nie uważałem, ale nie miałem za bardzo możliwości zaprotestowania.

Usta i język Sasuke przesuwały się po moich łopatkach i kręgosłupie – po każdym wyczuwalnym pod skórą kręgu - wyrywając mojego gardła coraz to nowe westchnienia i jęki. Sasuke popchnął mnie na poduszki jego łóżka, zimna powłoczka przyjemnie łagodziła moje rozgorączkowane policzki. Jego usta przyszpiliły mnie do prześcieradeł, żebym sobie czasem nie poszedł.  
Wcale nawet… nie chciałem. Mogłem się w sumie pogodzić z tym, że dzisiaj… O bogowie, dzisiaj…

Ale niespodziewanie Sasuke odsunął się i przestał robić cokolwiek. Spojrzałem się na niego z chyba najgłupszym wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Sasuke siedzący między moimi nogami, miał w rękach tubkę czegoś; tubka była ładnie przewiązana czerwoną wstążeczką, a mnie wcale nie zdało się to głupie.

- Kupiłem ci krem do rąk – powiedział Sasuke, wbijając paznokcie jednej z dłoni w moje udo. Mięśnie zagrały pod jego sunącymi jego wewnętrzną stroną palcami. – Miałem ci go dać później jako prezent, ale czy może mógłbym go…

- Dawaj, kremu nie jest mi żal – powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby i opadłem na poduszki. Ale jedynie ręka Sasuke musnęła mój bok – od pachy dużo, dużo niżej, bardzo… hmm... powoli.  
…co on do cholery robi?

- Co?...

- Patrzę na ciebie; na to jak czekasz na mnie. Jak drżysz pod moimi palcami, jak leżysz i czekasz na mnie… - ugryzł mnie w nogę, nieco powyżej kolana i odkręcił tubkę. – Nie wiesz, jak to podnieca, Suigetsu.

Jego już śliskie ręce przesunęły się po mnie, zahaczając o kości biodrowe i pieszcząc pulsującą erekcję. Sunące po moim tyłku; poczułem jego palce napierające na miejsce, które jeszcze nigdy nie było przez nikogo dotykane… I nigdy nawet sobie nie wyobrażałem, że będzie dotykane właśnie w taki sposób i będzie takie… wrażliwe.

- I jak?

- …dziwnie – powiedziałem, walcząc z krótkimi oddechami, które razem z jękami i westchnieniami całkowicie zdominowały moje sposoby na komunikację.

Wsunął je nieco głębiej, rozciągane mięśnie trochę zapiekły. Ale zanim byłem w stanie skupić się tym odczuciu, ręka Sasuke, dla przeciwwagi ujęła mojego penisa, wzbudzając gorące iskierki przyjemności, wędrujące po całym moim kręgosłupie.

– Mam przestać?

Pokręciłem głową.  
Teraz już za późno, czy on o tym nie wie? Czy tego, kurwa, po prostu nie widać? Pod jego dłońmi byłem gotów zamienić się w skołowany kawał mięśni, reagujących na niezwykle przyjemne bodźce. Byłem gotów się roztopić…

- Dawaj… Czy może chcesz, żebym… zapuścił tutaj korzenie?

- Dobrze – powiedział Sasuke, całując mnie za uchem i wyciągając ze mnie palce. Mały uśmiech ozdobił jego twarz, gdy na dłoń wycisnął sobie więcej kremu. – Trochę wyżej biodra.

Zacisnąłem powieki, a Sasuke chwilę później podciągnął moje nogi i zająwszy odpowiednią pozycję, wziął mnie.

Krzyknąłem, ale usta Sasuke zamknęły mnie i tym razem.

- Spokojnie, Suigetsu… nie zapomnij, jak się oddycha.

- Cudowny – sapnął Sasuke – Taki jak teraz… jesteś absolutnie cudowny. – Rzuciłem mu najlepsze mordercze spojrzenie, na jakie było mnie wtedy stać, ale Sasuke nie zwrócił na nie najmniejszej uwagi.

Ale w tamtej chwili nie wiedziałem już, co powinienem zrobić – odepchnąć go, uciekając od tego anormalnego uczucia niżej, czy przyciągnąć bliżej, poczuć twardość jego pożądania bardziej… we mnie…

Sasuke ruszył powolnym rytmem, a ja nabrałem kilka głębokich oddechów i jednak zdecydowałem przyciągnąć go bliżej mnie. Uda owinęły się wokół jego bioder, a dłonie złapały za mokry od potu kark – całowałem go, lizałem jego wargi i gryzłem zapamiętale. Krótki stłumiony jęk upewnił mnie w tym, że jemu to też się całkiem podobało.

- Ah, bogowie! Mocniej! – krzyknąłem, na jakieś wyjątkowo silne pchnięcie. Ruch ten sprawił, że coś błysnęło za moimi oczami, a ja miałem chwilową zawiechę. Wariacko przyjemną zawiechę, której chciałem doświadczyć przynajmniej… jeszcze jeden raz. – Sasuke!

Sasuke po niedługiej chwili wyraźnie przyspieszyły; ciało wygięło się w łuk, krzyk-jęk uwolnił się z mojego gardła. Paznokcie wbiły się w jego łopatki, zęby raz jeszcze ugryzły jego bark, ale zaraz… Sasuke brutalnie przekręcił się, zmieniając pozycję, jego członek wszedł jeszcze dalej… Nadgarstek Uchihy odchylił się mocno w bok, kciuk naparł jednocześnie sam czubek mojego penisa.

Powietrze nagle tak duszne i gorące…  
Fale podniecenia nagle spłynęły szybko w dół mego ciała, kumulując się w jądrach. Ja już… zaraz!...

- Sasuke!... – Za oczami miliard wybuchających porażającą bielą gwiazd.

Przed oczami nie widziałem nic, wielką piękną pustkę, wielkie piękne nic-wszystko zamykające się na obejmujących mnie ramionach Sasuke. Jego gardłowy okrzyk, drżący we wszystkich jego mięśniach, w palcach zaciskających się zbyt mocno na moich lędźwiach, oznajmił, że Sasuke także doszedł.

Sasuke pocałował mnie raz jeszcze, leniwym pocałunkiem, zmuszającym do szerokiego otwarcia ust. Było mi przyjemnie, a przynajmniej było dopóki Uchiha był nadal we mnie.  
Uczucie nagłego luzu tam, między pośladkami było – o ile to możliwe – dziwniejsze od jego śliskich palców, badających moje wnętrze. Ale w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie bolesne, czy strasznie nieprzyjemne, po prostu takie jakieś.

- Podobało ci się? - zapytał, odgarniając kilka kosmyków, które opadły na moją twarz.

Nie odpowiedziałem; puls jeszcze walił ogłuszająco w moich uszach, gdy próbowałem jakoś ogarnąć to wszystko, co się ze mną działo… Wiem tylko, że czułem się niemożliwie, absolutnie szczęśliwy, gdy tak leżałem razem z Sasuke, przylegającym ciasno do moich pleców i jego oddechem, dmuchającym na moje nagie barki.

- Ej chyba nie było tak źle, co?

- Nie było – położyłem głowę na jego torsie. Co dziwne po jednym razie czułem całkiem wyczerpany, raczej jakbym brał udział w jakimś maratonie, czy coś.

- Cieszę się.

Byłem wtedy gotowy na coś bardziej jak wyznanie, czy coś właśnie w tym stylu, ale odezwała się wtedy pragmatyczna natura Sasuke (nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że jego kolana tak idealnie dopasowały się w zgięcia moich nóg) i popsuła cały nastrój.

- Zaraz się piernik spali, idę go wyjąć i przełożyć marmoladą. Chcesz coś z kuchni?

- Chcę iść pod prysznic albo jeszcze z tobą poleżeć.

- Pewnie jakoś się doczołgasz – uciął Sasuke, szukając pod łóżkiem swojej bielizny. – Ale zawsze możesz poleżeć sam, jakby co wołaj.

- Albo nie – zdecydowałem kilkanaście sekund później. – Możesz mi ukroić ciasta, jestem ciekawy jak ci wyszło.

- Oczywiście smaczne. W gotowaniu też jestem świetny.

- Aha, to przynieś. Kocham cię – dodałem szybko. Kątem oka zauważyłem mały uśmiech na ustach Sasuke, gdy zamykał drzwi.

Dużo później przerypałem z Sasuke w szachy, co zapewne było powodem zorganizowania drugiej rundki zabawy w godzinach już dobrze nocnych (oczywiście już bez szachów), zjadłem kawałek trochę przypalonego piernika, po który (gdy tylko został pokrojony) natychmiast zgłosiła się pani Inoue, wychwalając niesamowity talent młodego szefa kuchni awangardowej (że niby Sasuke).

Nie wiem, jaki kit Sasuke wcisnął tej kobiecie, ale ważne, że ona na to poleciała. Noo, ale tą awangardą w tym wypadku chyba był spieczony spód i nierówne przełożenie powidłami . Mimo wszystko nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, a kobieta była niezwykle zadowolona.

Nawet przemarznięta Karin, która musiała sobie stopy wygrzewać w balii pełnej wrzątku, była jakoś mniej denerwująca niż zwykle, niestety nie mogłem tego powiedzieć o Juugo. Mimo że zachowywał się całkiem normalnie, nie mogłem nie zauważyć jakiegoś dziwnego błysku w jego oczach, gdy tylko pani Inoue pozwoliła mu zatrzymać tamten szlafrok w kaczuszki.

I wszystko byłoby w idealnym porządku, gdyby Sasuke pod pachnącą lasem i zimowym chłodem choinką, nie postanowił przedstawić naszej drużynie swoich planów. A mianowicie:

- Nie będziemy przecież czekać, aż ten śnieg w dolince się roztopi. To trwałoby stanowczo zbyt długo, a o ile mi wiadomo w Akatsuki nie funkcjonuje coś takiego, jak ferie świąteczne. Obejdziemy te góry od południa i…

Hm, wyglądało na to, że najwyraźniej Nowy Rok spędzimy przemierzając jakieś ośnieżone zadupie. Niefajnie, bardzo niefajnie – a w tym domku już zaczęło mi się naprawdę, naprawdę podobać. No cóż…

**end.**


End file.
